


The Desolation

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Series: Audio, Opperior, Vigilo [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Destruction, Fanmix, Gen, Pain, Pyrophobia, devastation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for the Lightless Flame…
Series: Audio, Opperior, Vigilo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174727
Kudos: 2





	The Desolation

_**“** But my peace has always depended on all the ashes in my wake…_ _**”** _

__

one. _**Pyre,**_ **Son Lux  
**

two. ** _More Human Than Human,_** Sune Rose Wagner  
  
three. ** _Play With Fire,_** Sam Tinnesz feat. Yatch Money  
  
four. ** _Burn It Down {Interpartysystem Remix},_** AWOLNATION **  
**

five. _ **Psychotic Girl,**_ The Black Keys

six. ** _Big God,_** Florence + The Machine  
  
seven. ** _Red Right Hand,_** PJ Harvey  
  
eight. ** _Dark Matter,_** Les Friction

nine. ** _Match,_** London Beach Boys  
  
ten. _**WAR FOR THE BLACKENED EARTH,**_ HEALTH ****

eleven. ** _Thanatos,_** soap&skin **  
**

twelve. _ **Arsonist's Lullaby,**_ Hozier **  
**

thirteen. ** _If I Had a Heart,_** Fever Ray

> [ _playlists begins…_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5NZ6GdQbEDCAJDH28slEwZ?si=d3SywnHdRYmziN538NE2Qw)


End file.
